Kirby Comes to Cappy Town
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (It's Here! The Pink visitor in Japan) is the first episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearances of many of the main characters, as well as the first of many appearances of the Fire ability. Synopsis Trouble is brewing on the planet Popstar, and it's in the form of a giant octopus that's eaten a herd of sheep! King Dedede claims to know nothing about this monster, saying the only thing fitting the description is his new pet octopus. But the people of Cappy Town don't believe him. The wise ancient Kabu says a Star Warrior named Kirby will come to solve their problem... Episode Plot The episode starts out at night, and all of the sheep are sleeping. However, a giant octopus Octacon appears and eats all of them. The octopus then flies away into King Dedede's castle. After intro, the scene switches to space, where Warpstar is flying by. Inside of it, is Kirby, sleeping. However, the Warpstar senses the monster on Pop Star and goes to "Warp" mode. Kirby awakens and is wondering what is going on, and the star warps into the abyss of space. When it comes to a stop, Kirby sees a strange light. Kirby looks at the light in amazement. In the Dedede's castle, villagers are telling about this monster and Escargoon tries to drive them out. Tiff and Tuff come along with their parents and tell Escargoon to listen villagers. Then Dedede starts laughing and shows his pet (Octacon in shrinked form.) and doesn't believe it would be a huge monster. Only Tiff suspects it. In Kabu valley all the villagers gather and seek for advice. Kabu tells the about monster who have started living on Pop Star, and that their land will be destroyed. Then they remember the legend that Star Warrior named Kirby of the Stars comes to help them. Then Dedede drives in and intends to shoot at Kabu, when a bright light occurs, and something falls from the sky. Kirby, who awakened 200 years before scheduled, hasn't matured yet and don't know how to control his ship, and therefore crash lands to the sheep farm. Villagers gather to Kirby's ruined spaceship and when it opens, a pink ball falls from inside. Kirby notices his name when Tiff mentions it, making sure that he is the legendary Star Warrior who came to help. Dedede doesn't want that someone defeats his monsters and hits Kirby with his Hammer so that Kirby falls into a canyon. Tiff and Tuff get down into the canyon trying to save Kirby, who just sleeps at ridge. Suddenly a rock breaks under Tiff's feet and she falls down! Kirby, hearing the screams, flies to save Tiff and stops her from falling. Tuff, Lololo and Lalala are impressed. Then Kirby walks to hill, where he can see the Cappy Town for the first time. Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon come in and start shooting at Kirby, who runs off. Kirby gets hit and is sent flying. When he lands to watermelon field, Dedede pursues him with Escargoon but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons to their faces. Escargoon whispers to Dedede something about Kirby's spaceship and they drive away. Tiff and others start looking for Kirby and find him eating watermelons. In the evening, everybody gather to Mayor Len Blustergas's house to have a dinner celebrating Kirby's arrival. Kirby just inhales everything from table, leaving all staring to nowhere. Then Tiff gets angry at Kirby, who escapes. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala pursue Kirby to sheep field, where every sheep has been eaten! They suspect Kirby has eaten them and hide to shed to get answer from him. Kirby doesn't know how to answer them. 's first appearance. Sword Knight at left and Blade Knight at right.]]Tiff hears sounds from outside and instantly hides Kirby in a sack. Then Sword Knight and Blade Knight break in and say that they're looking for someone named Kirby. Tiff and Tuff say that they are too but he isn't there, but Meta Knight senses that Kirby is there and steps in. He pulls out his sacred sword, Galaxia, and swipes the sack off. When he saw Kirby he got the first connection with Star Warrior since the great war against Nightmare. Everybody steps out and hear explosions from castle. Kirby notices that explosions come from his starship and starts running towards castle, where Dedede and Escargoon are investigating the starship. Dedede suddenly notices some kind of box inside the machine. He takes it and opens it. Inside they find Kirby's power source, the real Warpstar, which shines brightly. Dedede instantly takes it and walks away. Escargoon is jealous of him and says that he is just greedy, when he sees Kirby and screams. Kirby notices that his Warpstar has been taken away and pursues Dedede. INCOMPLETE! Edited/Removed Scenes/Items 'General Edits' * The Japanese version has original music and remixed versions of songs from the Kirby games like Castle Lololo and Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land for the original Game Boy. 4Kids completely replaced all the background music of the series with synthesized themes they create and reuse in many of their dubs. There are none of the original Japanese background music used, heard, and remaining in the 4Kids dub. * 4Kids completely replaced all the Japanese sound effects with new sound effects they have created. There aren't any of the original Japanese sound effects from the Japanese version used, heard, and remaining in the 4Kids dub, and some of the new American dub sound effects 4Kids are made and created from the original Japanese sound effects of the original Japanese version and some of those new American dub 4Kids sound effects are made to sound like the sound effects from the original Japanese version. * The usual standard 4Kids text edits from Yu-Gi-Oh! are performed as well, because of the complete replacement of the background music score and sound effects in the dub. Despite nearly all the visible text on the show being English, both instances of Japanese and English text are digitally airbrushed out or replaced with meaningless symbols. Even the made-up language used in the original, Pupupumoji, despite being unreadable without knowledge on how to decode it, is also replaced. But however most of the English writing are kept. * 4Kids completely replaced all of the dialogue with new dialogue that contains extra dialogue, jokes, puns and humor. 'Exclusive Edits' * The screen on Kirby's spaceship keeps the English word "WARP" on it. Trivia * In the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! comic adaptation for Nintendo Power, the second part of this episode had Dedede talking to Nightmare Enterprises saleman. In the background, it says "Holy Nightmare". That is the Japanese name for Nightmare Enterprises. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes